A Sorrowfull Death and Life
by SkylerOcon
Summary: Paraca my name for Y.Link for those who haven't read any of my oneshots just found out about the death of a fellow smasher. But not just any smasher, the on he loved.


**I think this is my saddest fic yet. I write to many one-shots! And this one is once more set in the P.O.V. of Paraca (Y. Link. I mean, why would they actually call him Y. Link?) It's another Y.Link/Nana fic.**

I remember the news, I thought it would never happen, but it did. That one person died. I can still feel the internal pain of what happens. And they say that it's impossible for a heart to break. Stupid scientists can't even fucking comprehend love! I mean, it's just that she's gone, and I'm like twelve and you're not supposed to fall in love until your like in college! But I did, and now the person I loved died under mysterious, unknown circumstances! I remember how everybody reacted when they found out about this 'mysterious' death. That one day last week

Last Week

"P- Paraca, wake up!" Ness commanded through tears.

"What!" I mumbled groggily, "And why are you crying?" I had nothing to prepare me for the news that I was about to receive.

My not knowing of the tragic affair only seemed to make Ness sadder, "Y- You didn't h-hear?" Ness was on the verge of sobbing.

"What is it?" I asked, wondering what could make my best friend so upset.

"Na-N-Nana's dead," Ness replied, not being able to hold in his tears.

I just froze, nothing happened except for my skin which just turned white. She was gone, and I never knew it. And nobody even knew what happens.

Present Day

I haven't eaten since the night before that day. At least my skin isn't as white. I've barely gotten out of my room during the week after the news, just to go to the bathroom. Yeah, a few people have seem me in the hall and asked if I was okay. Ness probably told everyone about my feelings for Nana. And Ness tried coming up into my room a few times to talk, but I just didn't feel like talking. Which was good, because I had cried a lot and my throat was dry. The only thing I had to keep my throat from drying up, and from lack of nourishment was my supply of Lon Lon Milk.

I knew what was going to happen, without solid food I would die in about another eight days. I don't care what happens, I just feel like my soul was ripped out of my body. But, can a soulless person have dreams? I've been having dreams that just felt real, I could feel pain and any other emotion just like a real human would, but then I'll die. I'll get shot, stabbed, or just fall over dead. But there is one thing about that dream. The shot or stab I experience at my death, gives me no pain. It almost feels like escaping, escaping from life.

I think I know why Nana is dead, she just couldn't stay alive anymore. She just had to escape. Her soul left her body and went to the heavens. She just felt so much internal pain, she died.

But there was one person who had to know how Nana died, the one person that I suppose deserves it. I really should go and tell her brother, Popo, about this.

So I walked down the hallway, everybody who saw me whispering amongst themselves words of pity, or perhaps words about how it took me long enough to get out of his room because it wasn't healthy. But, I suspect that people realized something when I knocked on Popo's room's door, which he used to share with Nana. Popo answered and invited me in sadly, him being the other one that never really left his room.

"What is it?" Popo asked even though he knew what this was about. Popo walked into the back of his room and stared blankly out the window.

"You know… your sister," I replied shyly even though he knew what it was.

"What about Nana?" Popo asked without even turning around.

"I- I think I know how she died," I answered.

"Yeah right, Mario couldn't tell and he has P.H.D. in medical treatment," Popo said annoyed, my previous sentence only making him sadder.

"No, I really know what happened," I claimed once more, but didn't let him reply,

"Nana died because she wasn't happy for some reason. She was just unhappy and she

didn't feel like living life. She was like that for some unknown reason."

"I'm sorry Paraca," replied Popo, "But you have to leave my room."

I knew that Popo knew why she was so unhappy, but why wouldn't he tell me?

Popo saw that I knew that he knew why Nana was so unhappy. All he could say was, "I'm sorry Paraca, she made me promise not to tell you a long time ago. Even if she died"

This only made my condition worse. Nana didn't want me to know. We had been good friends for four years, and she hid something that managed to kill her off from me! And there's somebody who knows what it is and he won't tell me! I was really mad now, I felt betrayed. And I just went down to the kitchen and simply ate.

I'll assume that it was an attempt to feel a void that had left since Popo told me that he wouldn't tell me. Some sort of realization that my subconscious had recognized, but I hadn't. I wanted to know what this unknown sensation was. But I never did manage to figure it out.

Even after eating again, the void grew bigger, making me even more lonely and unhappy. I couldn't even force my mouth into a smile anymore. It felt as if the whole time I spent fighting for the Smash Federation, only led up to an emptiness that could never be filled. An emptiness that could never be forgotten. That emptiness that led me to a death of tears.

I woke up later. It felt just like that dream I had, almost as if I had escaped. And I began to float upwards, the one part that I knew happened in my dream, but that I could never remember was repeating itself. I felt like I was leaving from a life of emptiness. Even when I look back at it, there was always and emptiness eating away at me, because I knew my love would never be returned.

I woke up in heaven, and there were actually a scarce amount of angels. Very few could have been over fifteen. I guess innocence only chooses its lucky victims. But there would be one person that I would be looking for. And I found her.

"P-Paraca? What are you doing here?" Nana asked.

"I assume the same reason you are, I died," I replied.

"What, why?" She asked.

"I dunno, I just did," I lied.

"You, are lying! You, are a horrible liar!" She returned in a scolding voice. We started walking, and talking a little e bit more after that, and we eventually ended up Nana's mansion.

"So, we all get mansions in heaven?" I asked.

"Depends on how good you were before you died," She replied, "It's like sense I save the world a bunch wit h the smash federation, I got a mansion, but the people who barely made it to heaven get apartments or small houses if there lucky. And everybody else just gets a normal sized house."

"Listen," I started suddenly, "I'll tell you why I died if you tell me why you died."

"Ummmm…" Nana replied, as she began to blush.

I felt something at that moment. I think I figured out a lot of things that day. The most important one was soon to happen. You see, I was thinking of all the good times that Nana and I had back when we were alive. I guess I either never thought about it, or I was just stupid, but thinking back on it, I realized that whenever Nana talked to me she seemed different. Did she love me back?

"Well, why'd you die?" I asked once more.

"Ummmm…" Nana replied again.

I could feel it now, Nana and I were getting closer, physically closer. Until our lips met. But that was good for us, because we both loved each other, but something bad did happen. We cured the cause of our deaths, we found our selves standing in the Main Foyer of Smash Mansion for everybody to see.

I can only say that while we did find happiness with each other, we didn't everywhere else. We never could escape from life.

**Wow... the end is much more depressing than I intended. And the dream thing is actually based off of a dream I had... Its weird. NOW REVIEW! **


End file.
